


Cold Showers

by Dyslexic0writes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bat-Son AU, Batfamily (DCU), Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Child, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Billy Batson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Psychology, Self-Harm, Triggers, food hoarding, showering, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic0writes/pseuds/Dyslexic0writes
Summary: The water was unforgiving sharp and cold like hail pelleting down on his thin frame making his skin red and sore. He didn’t know how long he stood there crying out for someone, anyone to come save him from the punishment but no one was there.Suddenly things started to fade and although he was still shaking the realization that he wasn’t actually wet crossed his mind as the ringing in his ears silenced enough to hear,“Shhhh shhh Billy you're ok, it’s ok. it’s not real you're ok.”(fluff at the end but doesn't start off nice trigger warnings inside or look at tags)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Billy Batson, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 299





	Cold Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> for the R slur, child abuse, self harm and panic attacks as well as mentions of food hoarding!
> 
> before anyone comes for my head I still work in resource rooms, have been since grade three. This is a vent fic!
> 
> Also if you don't know a resource room is a classroom with a specialized teacher for kids with learning disabilities.

Maria Mackey, a fairley proper middle aged woman who was well known for her past service as a military sergeant was Billys current foster mother. He'd been staying with her for the past six months after begrudgingly making a deal with his social worker. 

She had long chocolate brown hair that was always pulled back neatly into a military styled bun. Dark chestnut eyes that could be so loving and kind yet at the same time stern and cold and although she surprisingly had almost no wrinkles her odd gray hairs portrayed her old age. 

Maria had a passion for hard work and service to the community which led to her to priding herself on her generosity for taking in poor helpless Billy Batson. 

Of corse she loved her biological children more, fussing over them nonstop and spoiling them rotten but if anyone asked she loved them equally, of course Billy knew it was a load of bull when things like this happen.

They sat at the dinner table like any other day, everyone eating peacefully as Miss Mackey made quiet banter with the children. One sweet little girl Miss Mackey's biological daughter Jane and two boys her biological son Joshua and the odd one out Billy. Mr Mackey currently was in his study working which Billy found out after living there was a common occurrence for him to skip family meals. 

“Billy, your teacher called and said your grades were slipping wanna tell me about that hmm?” She hummed glancing up at the boy who wasn't particularly eating just pushing things around.

Billy sighed preparing himself for the onslaught of anger he was about to receive from the older woman.

“I um just don’t get it.” he replied meekly.

“Don’t get what Billy? You're in grade three now you should be able to spell, how hard is it to sound it out like the teachers taught you? Jane could do it and she’s younger.” Miss Mackey sighed in frustration gesturing to Jane the youngest at the table. 

Billy’s been having a hard time recently on the spelling tests and no matter how much extra time he’s put in he's honestly felt stuck. 

He’d been so frustrated being forced to stay in from recess to practice with the teachers along with the hours of practice his foster mother forced him to do, making him redo the whole test until he got every word right.

“If you fail another your gonna have to work in the resource room with the retarded kids. And I won’t have it, people will talk, do you want that?” She asked snarkily, growing more frustrated. 

They'd had this same conversation almost every other week over his failing grades and honestly the boy didn’t know what to say. He'd wished spelling would come easier to him like it did for everyone else but even if he got the right letters it’d be in the wrong order.

Hours and hours spent practicing stupid vocabulary words only to mix up A and E or B and D and whatever’s going on with ING. Miss Mackey screamed at him for an hour for spelling orange ORNDGE but he thought he’d gotten it right. 

How was he supposed to know that WHICH and WITCH were different they were pronounced the same! 

But no matter what reason he gave it still was only seen as an excuse and she hated excuses. Miss Mackey prided herself on her children with great grades so when Billy started struggling she was less than pleased. At first she’d spend extra time helping him but after a while she summed it up to him not trying hard enough.

“No sorry Miss I’ll try harder.” Billy had lost his appetite by this point and he thought that apologizing would be the end of it. Life lesson number one adults love apologies, he was mistaken though when his answer made her more furious.

The older woman stood abruptly causing her chair to scrape across the floor making a horrid noise, she roughly grabbed him by the hair and marched him upstairs to the bathroom where she started shaking him vigorously both hands firmly clutching Billy's hair. 

“Why do you keep doing this! Is it for attention? Out of disrespect? I’ve wasted so much time on you and you repay me with this you honestly want me to believe you can’t spell orange properly!” She seethed letting go of his hair he stumbled back catching himself on the wall. 

Billy felt a rush of panic consume him, masking the pain from being shaked like a ragdoll. He balled his hands into fists in an attempt to stop the shaking tears pricked his eyes as he scanned his surroundings for an escape but the only way out was blocked by his foster mother.

The young boy was scared out of his mind. Her body language was threatening, commanding respect and submission from Billy who sure as hell wasn't going to fight a grown woman with military training. He saw his chance at escape when she moved to the shower but didn't take it, feet rooted to the ground in fear he couldn't out run her and if he tried who knows what'll happen. 

“I’m so sick of this it’s like you can’t learn.” She grumbled pulling back the shower curtain with such force it made Billy flinch. She twisted the squeaky knob turning to billy with crossed arms as water started spraying out. She had a stern look on her face that sent a chill down his spine, if he could step back he would but he'd already backed himself into a corner.

“Get undressed.” She ordered sternly Billy could feel the colour drain out of his face, his stomach twisted feeling like a bottomless pit. 

“B-but I had a shower yesterday”Billy frowned nervously unsure of what she was going to do. He could feel Solomon telling him to call forth Shazam but he’d only been Captain Marvel for a year, no one could know it was him. Plus he hadn’t figured out how to do much magic yet so he couldn’t erase her memory if he escaped as Captain Marvel.

“I said. Get. Undressed. This is your punishment you’ll get out when I've decided you’ve learned your lesson, once you're out we'll work on vocab.” 

“But I-“ 

“No more excuses get in or I’ll get the belt.” Slowly with shaky hands Billy removed his clothes and Miss Mackey shoved him in under the freezing stream of water he almost slipped with how quickly he was pushed under the stream the only thing keeping him up was the death grip Miss Mackey had on his arm. 

The water was freezing, set on the lowest setting causing him to instinctively back out shuddering which elicited more rage from the elder woman. She yanked him back under the cold water. “You're a disrespectful brat!” She seethed letting go of Billy's arm leaving a grisly red hand mark.

“I’ll be back when I know you’ve learned your lesson, if you step out of the water I’ll know and it’ll be the belt.” She stomped out of the room slamming the door before Billy could even reply. He was scared and confused and so horribly cold under the frigid water, but he was too terrified to even consider moving from where she left him. 

What was he to do she was bigger and meaner than him so he just waited. 

He sobbed quietly, his small frame shaking vigorously under the harsh water as he hiccuped and whipped his tears. The overwhelming emotions and the freezing water making it difficult to breathe. 

It wasn’t fair Miss Mackey never gave lessons like this to her kids it wasn’t fair! Billy thought in utter frustration. 

And it was true Miss Mackey was a lot more forgiving to her biological kids. The only reason Billy could find was that she was right of course she was right she was the adult and he should be able to do better at school. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry p-please I’ll be better I promise! please let me out, I’ll be good. I’m so cold, it hurts please Miss I’ve learned I’ll do better!” He begged and hiccuped holding on to his freezing body tightly. 

The water was unforgiving sharp and cold like hail pelleting down on his thin frame making his skin red and sore. He didn’t know how long he stood there crying out for someone, anyone to come save him from the punishment but no one was there. He tried calming down enough to hear what was going on in the rest of the house. He could hear his foster mother in the kitchen slamming cupboards and if she continued, Billy was fairly certain Mr Mackey would start yelling at her to quiet down. 

Suddenly things started to fade and although he was still shaking the realization that he wasn’t actually wet crossed his mind as the ringing in his ears silenced enough to hear,

“Shhhh shhh Billy you're ok, it’s ok. it’s not real you're ok.”

“B-bruce?” Billy looked up to the blurred figure of his newly adoptive father who was crouched in front of him with a hand hovering by the boy uncertainty. Billy blinked back some tears letting his eyes focus on the larger man.

Billy was sat on the ground knees pulled up to his chin with a fist full of his hair pulling harshly on his black slightly curled locks, choking out sobs as fat tears rolled down his face. “I-I’m so-orry, Im sorry.” Billy gasped and hiccuped “P-please, I’m so so s-sorry!” They'd been walking around Gotham’s annual fair when Billy saw the dunk tank; it wouldn’t have bothered him if he hadn’t watched the clown get dunked into the freezing water. 

“Shhh it’s ok, deep breaths.” Bruce spoke softly, taking the hand Billy didn’t have in his hair and placed it on his chest instructing Billy to breathe in and out. 

“Ok deep breaths I need you to listen to me billy.” Bruce spoke with concern etched into his features.

Billy pulled back his hand and started hitting his head over and over. “Nononononono it's wrong it’s all wrong!” By this point Billy was gasping for air, gripping his chest tightly. 

It was all so overwhelming, everything around him the memory fresh in his mind and although they were off to the side the bright lights and loud sounds of the carnival were still blairring, smothering his senses. Nothing felt right, it was all wrong! He didn’t know how it was wrong but his brain just kept telling him everything was wrong. 

“It’s not right! M-my arms! They're not working, it's all wrong!” He was in complete hysterics switching between pulling his hair and scratching his arms hyperventilating as he heaved for oxygen every breath feeling wrong. 

“I-I-I-I need air I c-can’t breath” Billy gasped out. Bruce wasn't sure what to do pursing his lips as he thought to the last couple times this has happened of course none of them happened for this long or this violently. 

“Kiddo I need you to let go of your hair you're hurting yourself” Bruce knew this wasn’t going to end well and as much as he hated the thought of knocking out his son he was stuck.

“NO! Nonononononono..”Bruce put his hand on Billy’s shoulder causing the boy to flinch violently not feeling the prick of Bruce’s ring which doubled as a needle with a sedative. The stuff worked instantly as Billy’s fingers loosened on his hair and his breathing evened out Bruce hated doing this but Billy was only getting worse. The sedative was initially for emergencies like when Jason has a fit of pit madness but at the moment it was for Bruce to calm now his youngest. It was weak and would only last a couple hours but overall effective.

The small boy got scooped up off the ground by Bruce though he was still conscious his body had no strength left slumped unceremoniously against the older man. They started heading back towards the car, maybe it was the drugs or maybe it was how much he craved a caring touch but it was relaxing Bruce was warm and cozy with strong arms supporting Billy’s small frame one hand rubbing soothing circles on Billy’s back the other holding him up. The bounce from walking making Billy’s eyes drooped closed as his head rested on Bruce’s shoulder. 

When he woke up he wasn’t alone next to his bed sat Jason whose head was slumped down from slumber. Billy couldn’t help but smile softly to himself seeing Jason there. The two were probably the closest out of everyone else Jason always saying ‘us street kids gotta stick together’ and it was true Jason understood Billy better than the rest in that sense. So Billy slowly got up hoping not to wake his brother so he could creeped down the stairs to get some water. 

The hall was quiet and dark guilt and shame setting into his bones recalling his flashback at the carnival as he went down the hall. Avoiding every old floorboard he stopped dead in his tracks heart pounding heavily in his ears seeing that the kitchen lights were on he weighed his options anxiously considering just going back to bed. 

I hope they're not mad... they probably are. 

They won’t yell at me..? Right? 

Maybe I should just go back to bed. 

Taking a deep breath he continued his way to the kitchen poking his head round the corner to meet with Tim, Dick and Alfred who was the first to notice Billy's presents.

“Master William are you alright?” The worried butler asked, Billy awkwardly shuffled the rest of himself into the room only for Dick to instantly scoop him up into a hug. “Baby bird we were so worried!” he cried practically squishing billy to death in a hug. 

“Jeez you're gonna flatten him if you hug him any harder give him some space.”Tim sated rolling his eyes at his brother's antics, taking a sip from what Billy would assume was his fifth cup of coffee that day. Dick set Billy down on one of the stools at the island next to Tim before sitting down on the other side of Billy. Alfred slid over a cup of chocolate milk and although the older gentleman whos normally opposed to him drinking such a sugary beverage at such a late hour after the events at the carnival the younger deserved something to cheer him up. Besides chocolate milk was in Billy's opinion the best drink on earth.

They sat in silence for a moment before dick abruptly stated“ I heard netflix added kung fu panda and i dunno about you but that movie doesn't watch itself what ya say… movie night?” Dick nudged Billy's shoulder playfully before getting up with his bowl of lucky charms which now looking at it Billy could see it was mostly the charms. “I'll go get Damian if you'll get Jason, work those puppy dog eyes he cant say no to you.”He teased leaving the kitchen Billy finished off his chocolate milk but before he got off the stool Tim grabbed his shoulder. 

“Everything alright?”

“Sorry for ruining the carnival trip”Billy sighed he honestly felt horrible it was supposed to be a fun family outing and he had ruined it.

“Hey, hey don’t think like that we were already leaving plus we all know it’s hard to calm down after seeing a trigger. So what was it?” Tim asked each time Billy got triggered by something he'd asked so he could make a mental note of it. He never forced the younger to tell him if he didn't want to but Billy always appreciated the action.

“The dunk tank.” He sighed wrapping his arms around himself and looking down “I mean not the actual tank itself guess the guy after he was in the water started shaking made me think of... something” Billy mumbled the last part Tim realized he probably didn’t want to talk about whatever ‘something’ was so he ruffled Billy’s hair. “Alright, thanks for telling me why don’t you go get Jason me and Alfred will get snacks.” 

And with that Billy left leaving the two older men in the room “I worry about him” Alfred stated setting the kettle on the stove. 

“Yeh me too, it's been happening more frequently. Think something else is bothering him?” Tim questioned Alfred as he went to the pantry to grab the popcorn. 

“Perhaps, I believe it’s the change from his previous living conditions to the manor there drastically different. Yes he's been here for almost a year and he's opened up tremendously but he's still skittish. He still walks around often like he's on thin ice, not to mention how the food stashes in his room like he's waiting for us to get mad enough not to feed him.” Alfred sighed frowning down at the kettle before jumping in surprise as the kitchen door got kicked open.

“Hey Alf I think we have an infestation of gremlins in the manor caught this germ in the hallway”Jason announced entering the kitchen with Billy tossed over his shoulder like a potato sac who was giggling and pushing against the man's back setting Billy down on the counter Alfred's frown was quickly replaced with a warm smile Billy hopped of and ran behind Tim yelling “Jason’s gonna eat me!” 

“You betcha c'mere squirt” Jason crouched slightly getting ready to run at him Tim doing the same to protect Billy.>

“Ahh!” Jason cried in surprise when Dick who wasn’t even in the room two seconds ago wrapped his arm around Jason putting him into a choke hold. Jason flipped Dick over his shoulder as he landed on his back with an ‘oof’ Billy silently giggling to himself as dick sighed dramatically not getting up off the floor. 

“Boys, No wrestling in the kitchen!” Bruce shook his head entering with Damian. 

“Tt don’t worry Batson, Todd may be insane but he hasn’t resorted to cannibalism...yet”

“You wound me, demon.”Jason chuckled, helping Dick up off the floor.

“Alright let’s get this movie started before one of you breaks something.” Bruce stated Tim coughed out Dick who made a fake offended gasp.

Bruce ushered everyone out of the kitchen so they could file into the screening room. This room was by far one of Billy’s favourites as it was just like a mini movie theatre from the large screen to the comfy leather couches the place was a comfy paradise.

Not to mention the literal wall of movies lined up with anything you could think up. The system Bruce had held subscriptions for pretty much every screening service Netflix, Hulu, Prime Video, Disney plus anything imaginable surprisingly they hardly used it seeing how there all workaholics but with the new addition of billy to the family the room was in use almost every week. 

Dick sat next to Damian who begrudgingly allowed Dick wrap him up in many blankets, Tim threw a rats nest of blankets on the ground along with a bean bag and layed in the middle. Bruce sat in a single seat with a bowl of popcorn and Billy snuggled up against Jason as Alfred put in the movie. 

Billy sighed in content comfortably wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket he was half watching trying his best not to fall asleep, glancing over to Bruce he could tell his new dad felt bad for sedating him. The older keeped a saddened look on his face, eyes glued on the screen though it was evident he wasn't really paying attention.

Jason grunted in protest when Billy got up with his blanket he shuffled over to Bruce anxiously climbing onto his lap resting his head on Bruce’s arm the rest of his body curled onto Bruce's lap.

To his delight the older man just let out a low chuckle placing his hand on Billy’s head and carting it though his hair gently tugging at the occasional knot. 

He breathed out a content sigh thinking about how lucky he was to get a family like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to post this story but here it is. I took a different approach than my first story by using more talking so I hope its ok. 
> 
> Id love to read your feed back!


End file.
